


Who am I to you?

by chanberryrose



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: A little bit crack, Drunk Confession, Friendzone, M/M, harsh words, mentioning drunk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanberryrose/pseuds/chanberryrose
Summary: Petuah itu benar, ketika mabuk, kita seharusnya diam saja di rumah.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Im Sejun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Who am I to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Kalau kalian suka sama kapal ini, feel free to reach me out................
> 
> tw // drunk, kiss scene.

“Sejun tuh tolol banget. Apa lagi pas dia gak bisa buka bungkus makanan karena kebalik,” ucap Chan yang sudah setengah mabuk.

Chan masih menggunakan kemeja polos berwarna putih. Jas yang tadinya ia kenakan sudah berubah menjadi serbet untuk mengelap sisa-sisa soju yang tersisa di bibirnya.

Kacau. Mungkin itulah kata yang menggambarkan keadaan Chan saat ini. Dasi yang ia ikatkan di kepalanya seperti _headband_ dan gelas bekas soju yang terus-terusan ia genggam seakan ia takut gelas itu akan lari.

Di depannya ada lelaki yang baru saja ia hina karena bodoh, Sejun namanya. Ia masih memegang sumpit dengan bibir dikerucutkan, tanda ia kesal dengan omongan Chan. Di samping Sejun ada Byungchan yang tertawa sambil mencolek pundak Sejun, mengajak untuk tertawa bersama.

“Gue gak tolol. Seenggaknya, gue bersihin sisa makan gue ya!”

Ucapan Sejun barusan justru mengundang tawa Chan lebih keras lagi. Chan tertawa sambil memukul-mukul udara dengan tangan kiri yang tidak memegang gelas soju. “Haha, Byungchan denger gak? Hahaha bersihin sisa makan katanya, hahaha.”

Byungchan ikut tertawa, tetapi Sejun hanya meremas sumpitnya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan sumpit itu ke wajah Chan. Tadinya ia ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kepada Chan, tetapi ia hentikan karena tiba-tiba Seungwoo datang melangkah ke meja mereka.

Seungwoo datang untuk menjemput Byungchan yang artinya ia harus menghadapi Chan seorang diri. Masih dalam pikirannya saja ia tidak sanggup. Ia kemudian memohon kepada Seungwoo supaya tetap berada di sini untuk menjaga kewarasannya. Tapi Byungchan merengek untuk pulang.

Satu rengekan Byungchan menyisakan meja yang tadinya ramai (tiga orang bagi Sejun sudah ramai) menjadi sepi karena Chan berhenti tertawa.

Keheningan di meja ini kontras dengan suasana yang mengelilingi meja mereka yang rata-rata diisi dengan percakapan hingga tertawaan ala orang mabuk. Sejun terus membolak-balikkan dagingnya dan memakan daging yang ia rasa sudah cukup matang, sedangkan Chan hanya menatap ke arah Sejun lurus.

Tatapan itu membuat Sejun merasa tidak nyaman. Ia mencoba untuk menghindari rasa tidak nyaman itu tetapi Chan benar-benar seperti patung yang diam dan menatap Sejun tanpa berkedip.

Risih dengan keadaan ini, Sejun langsung membuka suaranya. “Kak.. lu ngapain, sih?”

“Dih? Tumben manggil gue kak,” ucap Chan sinis sambil (akhirnya, terima kasih Tuhan) mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sejun.

***

Ini adalah kedua kalinya Sejun harus menggendong Chan di punggungnya. Bedanya, pada kali pertama Sejun menggendong Chan yang tidak sadarkan diri sehingga ia membawa Chan ke kost-nya. Kali kedua ini, Chan sadar tetapi ia tidak mau berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Selama digendong di punggung Sejun, Chan terus-terusan berbicara tentang betapa senangnya ia dengan pekerjaannya yang baru. Ia terus berbicara dan Sejun mendengarkan dengan baik semua pembicaraan Chan, mulai dari pekerjaannya yang sangat ia minati, _desain grafis_ hingga ke hal tidak penting seperti ada tempat untuk tidur siang di kantornya.

Ia tidak masalah dengan semua omongan-omongan Chan, tetang betapa ia bahagia dengan pekerjaannya sekarang. Ia tidak masalah, kecuali dengan fakta bahwa setiap Chan berbicara di atas kepalanya, ia merasakan sensasi yang berbeda.

Ia pikir, itu adalah sensasi kesal karena kepalanya terus-terusan bertemu dengan dagu Chan yang berbicara. Nyatanya, ketika kepala Chan berpindah ke pundaknya, sensasi itu tidak berhenti, justru semakin menjadi-jadi.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Puncaknya ketika Chan mulai menghembuskan nafasnya di bagian kiri leher Sejun. Ya Tuhan, ia hampir melemparkan Chan ke aspal karena sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Pernah merasakan sensasi geli tetapi membuat ketagihan? Kira-kira sepeti itulah perasaan Sejun saat ini. Setiap helaan nafas Chan adalah sensasi geli baru, tetapi bukannya menjauhkan Chan, ia justru semakin membuat bibir lelaki yang lebih darinya itu semakin mendekati lehernya.

Lima belas menit menggendong beban yang sama beratnya dengan Chan bukan apa-apa baginya karena ia sering latihan di _gym_ dengan Seungsik. Tetapi ini adalah Chan, dan ia kelelahan karena harus turut menahan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya.

Ia merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil kartu akses _apartemen_ Chan. Setelah ia berhasil, ia langsung menuju lantai 15, tempat unit Chan berada.

***

Tadinya Sejun ingin melempar Chan dengan kasar ke kasur. Tetapi dengkuran halus Chan di pundaknya membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu. Ia akhirnya menaruh Chan dengan hati-hati dan perlahan.

Setelah berhasil menaruh Chan dengan selamat (tanpa membangunkan Chan), ia melepaskan sepatu Chan dan kaus kakinya. Ia membuka dua kancing kemeja Chan karena khawatir akan membuatnya sesak ketika tidur.

Saat Sejun kemudian menatap wajah Chan, ia merasakan sensasi aneh itu lagi. Wajah Chan saat ini persis seperti bayi yang tertidur karena kekenyangan. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Chan dan mulai mengelus rambutnya.

Lembut. Rambut Chan benar-benar lembut. Setelah puas mengelus rambut Chan, ia kemudian mencoba untuk melepaskan dasi yang melingkar di kepala Chan. Ia lepaskan dengan perlahan sambil sesekali melirik Chan untuk memastikan ia tidak terganggu.

Sayangnya, bukan Sejun kalau ia tidak berbuat kebodohan. Ketika ia mencoba untuk melepaskan dasi dari kepala Chan, ia tidak sengaja turut menarik rambut Chan hingga membuat empunya menjerit.

“ARGH, SAKIT!!” teriak Chan sambil memegangi rambutnya. Saat Chan membuka matanya, ada Sejun di hadapannya yang sedang memegang dasi Chan dan beberapa helai rambut Chan yang ikut tertarik.

Bukannya menjadi situasi romantis, Chan justru langsung menjambak rambut Sejun. “Sakit gak?! Hah?! Sakit gak?”

Sejun yang rambutnya ditarik tentu tidak diam saja. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Chan dengan cara menariknya. “Woy gila. Ya, lo! Sakit banget. Gila Chan berenti!!” jerit Sejun.

Bukannya berhenti, Chan semakin menarik rambut Sejun. Sayangnya, tenaga Sejun lebih kuat dan tangan Chan berhasil terlepas dari rambut Sejun. Sejun kemudian menahan tangan Chan di atas kasur.

Saat ini mata Chan dan Sejun saling bertemu. Ada hening panjang di antara mereka. Jika ini adalah situasi normal, Sejun tentu akan langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chan. Tapi situasi ini tidak normal.

Posisi Chan yang terlentang serta posisi Sejun yang masih menahan kedua tangan Chan di sisi kiri dan kanannya membuat situasi ini menjadi tidak normal. Entah sejak kapan, Sejun melihat bibir Chan menjadi menggoda. Tetapi ia urungkan semua niatnya karena sadar saat ini Chan dalam keadaan mabuk.

Ketika Sejun melepaskan tangan Chan dan akan membalikkan tubuhnya. Chan justru menarik Sejun kembali. Ia kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher belakang Sejun dan mendorong wajah Sejun mendekati wajahnya.

Ketika kurang dari sepuluh sentimenter sebelum bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, Chan menghentikan dorongan tangannya. Ia kemudian menatap mata Sejun, mereka berdua saling mengangguk tanda tidak ada keberatan diantaranya.

Maka ketika mereka berdua saling setuju, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan untuk pertama kalinya.

Ini sensasi yang aneh bagi Sejun. Rasanya seperti ada kilat yang menyambar dirinya. Bibir Chan yang selama ini hanya mengeluarkan omong kosong baginya, justru menjadi benda yang paling ia senangi saat ini. Ia mencoba untuk merasakan setiap permukaan bibir itu, perlahan tapi pasti.

Ia pikir, rasa bibir Chan akan seperti jelly yang biasa ia temui di _mini market_ , manis dan kenyal. Nyatanya, ia hanya merasakan pahit soju di bibir Chan. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia benar-benar merasa ketagihan dengan rasa pahit itu. Rasa pahit itu justru membuatnya semakin ingin memperdalam semuanya.

Di bawah sana, Chan juga merasakan seperti tersambar kilat. Ia baru sadar bahwa selama ini bibir tipis milik Sejun akan masuk ke dalam “daftar makanan favoritnya”. Sebagai yang lebih tua, sudah seharusnya ia yang memimpin tetapi berbeda ketika yang dihadapinya adalah Sejun. Chan benar-benar pasrah dengan semua yang Sejun lakukan, ia membiarkan Sejun mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Hingga akhirnya keduanya harus mengambil nafas.

Bingung. Mereka berdua bingung, setelah ini apa?

Sejun kemudian pura-pura berdehem dan membersihkan bajunya yang (sebenarnya) tidak kotor. Ia kemudian juga menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Merasa suasana berubah menjadi canggung, Chan langsung duduk di sebelah Sejun. Ia sama bingungnya dengan Sejun karenanya kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, “mau minum cokelat panas?” yang syukurnya diamini oleh Sejun.

***

Mereka akhirnya duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan, mencoba untuk memenuhi pikiran mereka masing-masing.

“Sejun.”

“Kak Chan.”

Mereka berdua saling memanggil nama satu dengan lainnya hingga yang menggantung diantara mereka justru kesunyian.

“Lo duluan aja.”

“Lo duluan aja.”

Kalimat itu kembali keluar bersamaan dari mulut mereka.

“Um.. soal tadi..” ucap Sejun sambil menatap cokelat panasnya. “Sorry..”

“Oh,” ucap Chan pelan. Ia kemudian memutar gagang gelasnya dari tangan kiri ke tangan kanan dan sebaliknya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. “Uh.. mau buat perjanjian?”

Sejun cukup kaget dengan pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh Chan. Namun, karena terlanjur malu, ia mengangguk.

“Gimana kalau misalnya kita saling janji buat ngelupain kejadian tadi?”

Bingo. Pasti Chan akan mengatakan hal itu. Sejun bisa menebaknya sedari awal. “Oh.. oke..” ucap Sejun yang sulit untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

“Makasih, Sejun. Bukannya gimana tapi gue bener-bener nganggep lu sebagai adek... Maaf...”

Ya Tuhan, adek-kakak _zone_ ternyata.

Akhirnya, setelah perjanjian itu dibuat, Sejun langsung menghabiskan cokelat panasnya dalam satu teguk yang cukup membuat kerongkongannya terbakar karena masih (agak) panas. Ia kemudian berpamitan kepada Chan untuk kembali ke _kost_ -nya.

Malam itu akhirnya Chan tutup dengan menjedotkan kepalanya di atas meja makan, sambil mengucapkan kalimat sakti, “Chan... Bego...”


End file.
